1BCJ Ep1 Home Sweet
by Lantana75
Summary: A group of women in 2015 find some dime novels in an antique store that later transport Brisco and his friends in. One of the women goes to 1893 and tries to decide if she would be happier here or there.
1. Shopping Day

Notes: According to writer Carlton Cuse, had the series been renewed for a second season, the main plot line would have centered around Brisco County Jr. eventually settling down, marrying Dixie Cousins, and becoming a sheriff to a town populated by all sorts of characters. Some of them would be the same seen in season one (such as Peter Hutter and Wickwire and Aaron Viva, to name a few). I am keeping Brisco a bounty hunter and making Dixie one also. She will travel with him. I think Brisco makes a much better bounty hunter than he would a sheriff. I really wish this has done at least three seasons, preferable as many as five! Bruce Campbell is King! I also liked John Pyper-Ferguson (who still makes guest appearances in many TV shows and co-stars in movies) and Julius Carry (may he rest in peace). My stories are my additional seasons to the show. I refer to Hutter as Peter rather than Pete. The word "peat" is pronounced the exact same way. Peat is a highly organic material found in marshy or damp regions, composed of partially decayed vegetable and/or plant matter. Gross. Last; the Jennyfer Cassady here is me. My real name is Jennifer, but I like to spell it Jennyfer for fun (I am thinking of legally changing to that). The name Cassady is just a name I thought was a cool last name.

And now, My Story! Enjoy!

Little Rock, Arkansas; Summer; 2015

"Talk about an antique store," Jennyfer Cassady said as she walked through the shop and looked at all the old things that were on display. "I always had a reason for avoiding antique furniture." She looked at her friend and asked, "What exactly are you looking for?"

"I want an antique dining take with chairs," Melissa Walker said as she looked around.

"I'm gonna go look at these old books," Jennyfer said. "I'll meet you by the car."

"OK," Melissa said.

Jennyfer looked through some small books.

"What are these?," Savannah Grayson asked.

"They were called dime novels," Jennyfer replied. "They were real popular in the eighteen-hundreds. Some were stories of real people with fiction added in, like many modern TV movies."

"That's true," Savannah agreed.

Jennyfer looked at the titles. "Look at this one," she said as she showed it to Savannah. "Brisco County Junior." Jennyfer looked through the stack and found several more of the books about Brisco. "I'm gonna buy these," she smiled. "I wanna see what's so great about these little books."

"That's an interesting name," Savannah said. "Brisco County."

"I wonder if this one was a real guy or fictional character," Jennyfer asked.

Jennyfer bought the books. At home, she opened her laptop, logged onto the internet, and looked up the name "Brisco County Jr." on Wikipedia.

"Here it is," Jennyfer said. "He was real. Born in 1858 and died at age ninety-seven in 1955. He sure lived a long life. Attended Harvard, then became a bounty-hunter. Father was a lawman, killed in the line of duty. Junior eventually got justice for his father. He later became a sheriff, married a woman named Dixie Cousins, had five kids, and died of natural causes. Brisco's partner was a guy named Lord Bowler, whose real name was James Lonefeather, half black and half Cherokee. He spent some time in the army and then retired. He became a bounty hunter, worked with Brisco, never married, no kids, and died at age eighty-eight. He was three years older than Brisco. It says also that Brisco owned a chestnut Quarter Horse named Comet, who was called a wonder horse. The horse was fiercely loyal, did not like anyone else riding him, and came whenever Brisco called him."

Over the next two days, Jennyfer read the dime novels. She kept the stack in the small barn in the back of her property, often reading the books while a farrier or vet was working with one of her three horses.

One afternoon, it was too hot to ride. Jennyfer brought in the horses in the early afternoon, made sure they were cared for, and went into the stable's small office. She stacked up the dime novels and left them on the desktop. She then made sure the files pertaining to the horses and other expenses were filed away. She then left the office and went into her home.

Jennyfer spent the rest of the day, relaxing and watching television and playing video games. That night, she went to bed late and slept soundly.

In the barn, the horses were unusually restless. In the first of the eight stalls, Rain was stomping and jerking her head around as she snorted. The dapple gray Australian Stock Horse mare seemed to be seeing something that was not in front of her. The mare's mane and tail were black with a few streaks of gray in them.

A bright line shone from the stable. In her bedroom, Jennyfer was awakened by the daylight-bright light. She jumped up and looked outside. The bright light did not allow her to see.

"The barn is on fire!," Jennyfer shrieked out to herself. She grabbed her cell-phone and ran towards the barn as she dialed. As Jennyfer got near the barn, she realized that it was not on fire. She turned off the phone. As she stood there, trying to figure out what was going on, she saw four silhouettes. Each was a figure of a man on a horse.

"Who are you?," Jennyfer cried as she picked up a nearby baseball bat. "What do you want?"

The lead rider soon came into view. He was a handsome man, appearing to be around age thirty-five. The horse was a beautiful chestnut and looked like a quarter horse. The rider stopped the horse and dismounted. Holding the rein, he approached Jennyfer.

"Don't be afraid," the rider said. "We're just as surprised as you are and we have no idea where we are."

Jennyfer stood there, staring at the man. "Who are you?," she asked him, somewhat calmer.

"My name is Brisco County Jr.," Brisco said. "And these gentlemen are with me. We don't know where we are and we're not going to hurt you in any way."

Jennyfer tossed the bat down. She nodded. "My name is Jennyfer," she told the men. "This is my home. You're in the city of Little Rock, Arkansas. It is summer of the year 2015."

Brisco could not believe the final statement. "One-hundred twenty-two years," he said. "We're from 1893."

"So, you're the real Brisco County Jr.?," Jennyfer asked. "Am I dreaming?"

"Not unless you and I are having the same dream," Brisco replied.

By then, the others had dismounted their own horses.

"Jennyfer, these men are my friends," Brisco said. "Lord Bowler, Peter Hutter, and Whip Morgan. Do you have any idea of how to help us get home and back to our time?"

"Not at the moment," Jennyfer replied. "That doesn't mean we can't find that out. Why don't you put those horses in my barn here? There's plenty of room."

Jennyfer allowed the men to settle their horses in. Whip was amazed by the Friesian stallion, which was owned mostly by Savannah. Jennyfer owned only forty percent of him. In their time, this breed was so seldom seen, except for being owned by wealthy people.

"He's a show horse," Jennyfer said. "Today, horses are not necessary for transportation. They're pets or they're a livelihood."

"What's your transport now?," Bowler asked. "Bicycles?"

"No," Jennyfer replied. "Bicycles are for sport and leisure now. We have motorized vehicles now. Only the Amish use horses now."

In the house, Brisco began to look through some of her books. Some were non-fiction history books. He looked through the history books and realized just what all these "coming things" he had always looked forward to were here and more were still always coming. Whip walked by the computer, stopped, and looked at the screen. The research on Brisco was still onscreen.

"He's gonna live for ninety-seven years?," Whip asked himself. "Now that's cool."

"Who's gonna live that long?," Peter asked.

"Brisco," Whip said. "Look at this. It's an encyclopedia. Brisco lives for ninety-seven years."

Peter looked. "What about me?," he asked.

"No mention," Whip said.

Jennyfer walked by and shut the laptop. "I should not have let you see that," she said. "I don't want to change history."

"How long do I live?," Whip asked.

Jennyfer sighed. She opened the computer and typed. "Looks like eighty-six years. Peter, you make it to ninety-one years. And Dixie lives to ninety-nine."

"Thanks," Whip said.

"Don't tell anyone when you get back home," Jennyfer said. "It could cause trouble for all of you. People will want to change it."

Whip nodded. "Yeah, they will wanna prove me wrong if I tell them this," he agreed.

"What's up with Peter?," Jennyfer asked. "He doesn't seem like the rest of you."

"Well, he used to be an outlaw," Whip said. "He used to rob banks and trains and stagecoaches. He never killed anyone, though. It seems that he had a big enough heart to let the people live. Brisco chased him down and brought him a few times, but he kept escaping. Then, when he was in jail once, we needed his help and got him out. He still helps us with the condition that we don't send him back to the law. But, he hasn't made too much effort to change much. He doesn't hurt anyone anymore, but he keeps stealing and robbing."

"He's cute," Jennyfer said.

"He's dangerous," Whip retorted. "Ain't I cuter?"

"You're OK," Jennyfer said. "He's really cute."

"Well, you're separated by almost one-hundred twenty years," Whip said. "So, once we're home, he's gone. So, you'll be safe from his activities."

"What if I go back with you?," Jennyfer asked. "To be truthful, I used to tell my friends that I think I was born one-hundred years too late. This world has become so complicated. There's too much noise, too much greed, terrorism, and people doing horrible things to one another. I know your time is not perfect either. But I know you didn't have people flying airplanes into buildings."

In the other room, Brisco was reading about the 9-11 Attacks and he was shocked. What was becoming of the world? He had long looked forward to the "Coming Things" and hoped that there would be great and wonderful inventions even after his own death. But, he surely never expected anything so horrible to happen.

"Pretty distressing, isn't it?," Jennyfer asked as she found Brisco in the easy chair and reading the book. "Things came a long way in the last two centuries, both good and bad."

"And horrible," Brisco added as he closed the book. He set the book down onto the coffee table and looked at Jennyfer. "How do you live in these times?"

"I just keep hoping for a better tomorrow," Jennyfer said as she sat down by Brisco. "I have always felt like I should have lived in your times, actually. I used to read books about things like the Pony Express and wish I had been there."

"But you won't have all these things," Brisco said, meaning the cars and television and other technical items.

"You got along great without them," Jennyfer pointed out. "And you make it to almost aged one-hundred. There was less crime. Your justice system is better than today's system."

"How's that?," Brisco asked.

"Where you're from, you hang people for stealing a horse," Jennyfer said. "Here, a person can kill several people and serve only ten years and then go home like nothing happened." She sighed and went on, "I am jealous of your system. I would rather live there."

"You really want to go back one-hundred years?," Brisco asked, still surprised. "You cannot be serious. Look at what you have."

"There's more to life than material items, Brisco," Jennyfer said. "Whip said you've always talked about the 'Coming Thing' and how you were looking forward to them. But, you need to see that friends and family are so much more important. These materials have no feelings and they cannot love you. Animals can also love you, but not the same way that people can."

Brisco sighed.

"They told me that you care about people and that you've often gone out of your way to help people," Jennyfer said. "That's a great thing and you should always be proud of that. People will remember you for that and not for the possessions that you own."

Brisco knew Jennyfer was right. He had spent so much energy thinking about the future and the "Coming Things" that he had missed on some of the people in his life; the people who loved him and cared about him and made him happy.

5


	2. New Friends

"So, how do we get home?," Bowler asked as he leaned on the fence and watched the sun rise.

"We'll figure that out," Brisco replied. "Did you sleep OK?"

"Somewhat," Bowler replied. "Jennyfer's housemate got in late. Jennyfer had to tell her what's been happening."

Jennyfer came downstairs, dressed and ready for the day. She had on jeans, a t-shirt, and snakeskin cowboy boots. "I need to run an errand," she told her guests.

"In the motor vehicle?," Peter asked. "Can I ride along? I wanna ride in a motor vehicle. See what they're like."

"Come on," Jennyfer said.

Savannah came downstairs as Jennyfer and Peter were leaving the house through the garage.

In the car, Jennyfer drove out of her property. "Don't tell anyone where you're really from," she told her passenger. "You don't need to attract a million people to my ranch."

"All right," Peter replied. "Why do we have these on?," he asked as he indicated the seat belt.

"It's the law," Jennyfer replied. "Cars have seat belts now to keep people from being thrown around if I crash the car."

"I don't like it," Peter said.

"Some people don't like it," Jennyfer agreed. "But some people just get themselves used to them."

Jennyfer drove to a donut shop, got a large number of donuts and drinks, and returned home with Peter. He was still checking out the power windows and seat. He was looking around at the scenery.

"What is San Francisco like now?," Peter asked.

"Big, noisy, and crowded," Jennyfer said. "Like the rest of the world."

At the house, Jennyfer set the food out.

Brisco and Bowler were watching her television and amazed at what they were seeing. A documentary on famous landmarks was on and the current subject was the Sydney Opera House.

"I traveled to Australia last year and saw that place," Jennyfer said as she sat down. "It's a beautiful building."

"Looks like it," Brisco said. He was amazed at the building. It was nothing like he had ever seen before. It was very beautiful and left him awe-struck. This was what was coming? The narrator continued to give the history of the Opera House, including that it was built in the 1960's and completed in 1974 and opened in 1975. That meant it would be built after his death in 1955.

"I do wish people could live longer than ninety-seven years," Brisco remarked.

"A woman in France lived to one-hundred twenty-one," Jennyfer told him, immediately regretting it. She wished she had not told him that piece of information.

"Isn't that a good thing?," Bowler asked.

"Not always," Jennyfer said. "When a person passes age eighty, they may end up invalid. They may end up with dementia or Alzheimer's disease. These are serious mental sickness that cause people to become a child again, mentally. They don't remember their own families and they have trouble even functioning."

"That's not good," Brisco said.

"My grandmother had it," Jennyfer said. "She died at ninety-two."

"Where are your parents?," Whip asked.

"Dad died when I was sixteen and mom died last year," Jennyfer said. "I was on only child, no brothers and no sisters."

"And you want to come back with us?," Whip asked. "Is that why?"

"Yes," Jennyfer replied. "And no."

"What about this house and land?," Whip asked.

"It's half Savannah's land, too," Jennyfer said. "Actually, it's sixty-forty in her favor."

"What about the horses?," Brisco asked.

"Rain belongs to me," Jennyfer said. "The other two belong to her. A Rain is a flower that grows in Australia."

Rain was a lovely blue roan and was truly almost blue. She almost had a silver appearance. She also had a long thick mane and a very long and thick tail. She was a great endurance horse and was ridden with a black leather Australian saddle with silver stirrups and a saddle horn and a black leather bridle. The bridle's noseband and browband were yellow, as were the nylon reins, and they matched the yellow saddle pad. She loved to jump, but she was never ridden English style.

That afternoon, Jennyfer took a ride on Rain with Brisco and Comet. Rain had a few things in common with Comet. She was loyal to Jennyfer, came when Jennyfer called her, and seemed to have her own language with Jennyfer.

"Why do you want to go with us so badly?," Brisco asked. "You have so much more than we do. Your life is more comfortable and you have better conveniences."

"That's true," Jennyfer agreed. "But, some of these things are also causing some negatives to happen. For example, all kids wanna do now is play video games. They don't want to play outdoors anymore. The people in this country are getting lazy and fat. Of course, there are good things here also. The disabled live better lives. We have better wheelchairs and we have hearing aides and so on."

"Savannah said you have hearing aides," Brisco said. "How would you make them work in my time?"

"Chemical energy," Jennyfer replied. "That's what a battery is. And I know how to create my own chemical energy. I can keep these working anywhere."

Brisco sighed.

"You really want me to stay here, don't you?," Jennyfer realized.

"It's where you belong, Jennyfer," Brisco said.

"I believe that a person belongs where they are happy," Jennyfer replied. "Why don't I have the right to be happy?"

"You do," Brisco said. "I just want you to be sure this is what you want before you do something you regret."

"Rain and I would be happy there," Jennyfer said. "I am really sure of that."

Brisco shook his head. He was not so sure.

2


	3. Decisions Decisions

The sun rose over the horizon on a misty morning on Saturday. It had been one week since the guests from 1893 had arrived. Savannah was watching Peter very carefully. She could see that Jennyfer liked him and thought he was cute. But, in his time, he was an outlaw who robbed trains and sometimes also robbed banks. She knew that Peter was no longer hurting anyone, but he could still be dangerous and cause Jennyfer to be hurt or killed if she did go back with him.

Savannah walked out to the barn and saw that Rain was gone and one of the guest horses was also gone. The only two horses she did recognize were those that belonged to Brisco and Bowler. Comet was easily recognizable. Savannah saddled up her gray Arabian and rode out into the trails. She listened carefully as she rode along the small, three-inch-deep creek as she watched for any signs of life.

After almost fifteen minutes, Savannah heard something. She yanked the reins and stopped Ghost dead in his tracks. She dismounted and tied the rein to a tree branch, making sure that Ghost was secure. She walked slowly towards the human sounds she heard.

Sitting by the creek, Jennyfer and Peter were leaning back against a large tree. Jennyfer was leaning back against Peter's chest and his arms were around her.

"Oh, Jennyfer," Savannah whispered. "I should have known."

Savannah watched as the couple were talking, but she could not hear anything that they were saying. She was not happy. Either Jennyfer would be going to 1893 or Peter would be staying here. She did not want either one to happen. Jennyfer belonged here and Peter belonged in 1893; no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Savannah went back to Ghost and mounted up. She rode back to the ranch at a trot and unsaddled her horse.

Savannah found Brisco studying the cars in the garage. He was curious as to how they worked and how they were built. Savannah opened the hood so he could see.

"Brisco, can I ask you something?," Savannah asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Brisco replied.

"Do you think that Jennyfer should stay here?," Savannah asked.

"Well, she made a good point about being happy," Brisco replied as he looked. "What's this?"

Savannah looked. "Alternator," she replied. "It recharges the battery. If it fails, the car dies." She paused. "Do you think Peter could make it here if he stayed?"

"Pete?," Brisco asked. "He's tough as nails. He could make it anywhere he chose to. Why are you asking about Pete?"

"He and Jennyfer have been going off together," Savannah said. "I just saw them together, getting too close."

"They're adults, not children," Brisco said. "It's their own decision."

"I don't want to lose my friend," Savannah said.

"I understand that," Brisco said. "But, if you try to force her to do the opposite of what she wants, she'll hate you. Be careful how you handle this, Savannah. Would you rather her be happy somewhere else or be miserable here?"

Savannah sighed.

"How does a car die if it's not alive?," Brisco asked, confused.

Savannah smiled. "Looks like you have a lot to learn," she said. "OK, here we go." Savannah stepped closer to the car and began to explain its mechanics.

In the trails, Jennyfer and Peter were both dozing off as the sun was setting. Rain stepped closer and nuzzled Jennyfer. She jumped and then giggled as she grabbed the rein.

"OK, you win," Jennyfer said to the horse. She shook Peter awake and told him they needed to get back to the ranch. Jennyfer and Peter rode back.

It was around midnight that bright light shone again. Jennyfer, who was already awake, rushed downstairs and woke Brisco up. "The light is here," she said. "Hurry!"

Brisco jumped up. He looked outside as the light faded. "What could be causing the light?," he asked.

"The night you and the others came was just like this," Jennyfer said as she realized something. "A full moon and a clear sky."

"So we need a full moon and no clouds to get home," Brisco guessed. "When will that happen again? We can't stay awake all night all the time to wait for that."

"You don't have to," Jennyfer said. She got a calendar and opened it to the current month, August. "The next full moon is the twenty-eighth. Let's hope there will be a clear sky that night."

"Is there any way to know for sure?," Brisco asked.

"Yes, there is," Jennyfer replied.

The next morning, Jennyfer turned the television onto the Weather News Network. Nothing except weather all day and all night was all the station gave.

"This will tell us," Jennyfer said. "Science has found ways to predict the weather and they're usually correct about it. Very seldom are they wrong."

The next two weeks were slow and anxious for everyone. Brisco did notice Jennyfer and Peter's behavior when they were together. He also noticed that they sneaked away at times, almost like two teenagers. He sometimes followed them and found that they were becoming very close and intimate. He knew that this could be difficult. One or the other would have to leave their lifelong home. That would be easier for Peter since he had almost no friends left and had no family at all. There was nothing to tie him down. Jennyfer, however, had friends here. She had a sister in another state who would miss her. Could it really be that easy for her to start a whole new life in a whole new time? Would it be easy to give up all the modern comforts that were not around in 1893 and would not be around until after she died in the early 1900's world? Could she really do that?

Two weeks later, Jennyfer saddled Rain and prepared her to leave when the light shone again that night. She returned everyone's guns. Peter was over-excited to have his gun, referred to as "Pete's Piece," back. He had gone through great lengths back in his own time to get the gun back from Aaron Viva, a sheriff friend of Brisco. Brisco, thinking Peter was dead, had given the gun to Viva. Peter jumped through hoops to get his beloved gun back. Peter was never happy when another person touched his shiny silver gun with black grips. Now, he was thrilled to have it back.

Savannah watched as everyone was getting ready to leave. She was not happy at all to see her friend go. She knew that there was no stopping Jennyfer from doing what she wanted. Jennyfer was always stubborn and did what she set her mind to do. And now, Jennyfer wanted to go to 1893 with the others. She had left letters to her sister and her friends and anyone else she could think of. Savannah stayed in the house and watched as the group was prepared to return home.

Jennyfer and Peter were side-by-side and holding hands as they waited in the moonlight. Savannah was watching carefully, hoping that her friend would change her mind at the last moment. Would Jennyfer be able to return home if she changed her mind later?

The light began to shine from nowhere. At its full brightness, the group rode forward and disappeared.

3


	4. Yell To Your Horse

San Francisco, California; Summer; 1893

Jennyfer rode with the group, now dressed in similar fashion in mostly purple and black with a black hat. They arrived at Professor Wickwire's shop. They all dismounted their horses and walked in. Only Jennyfer was not impressed what he was working on, a "future" bicycle that was exactly like the one she owned in 2015. It was a simply a BMX dirt bike where she was from.

"This is Jennyfer," Brisco said. "She's from the year twenty-fifteen and she is considering staying here."

"Wow, two-thousand," Wickwire smiled. "I can't wait to have a nice conversation with you. I bet you could tell me a lot."

"I'm sure that I could," Jennyfer agreed. "It's nice to meet you."

Everyone dismounted their horses. In the workshop, which she would never call a lab, Jennyfer looked at what was there. Prototypes for items that were before their time were everywhere. Many were things that she knew who was credited for their invention and when they were invented were in the building. She kept her mouth shut, not knowing what trouble she could cause if she told anyone the truth. She also knew that she could change history if she did tell Wickwire things that he would likely want to know. What should she do?

Jennyfer also knew that she herself could go down in history if she built something and was credited for their invention. But that would be lying and cheating.

Jennyfer was loving the 1893 San Francisco. The San Francisco she had visited as a child was noisy, polluted, and crowded. This one was so much better.

Jennyfer knew she was going to like it here. She didn't care if she was never able to return to her own time. This would be her own time from now on.

Back outside, Jennyfer and Peter mounted their horses. Brisco walked out of the building.

"Where are you two going?," Brisco asked.

"I need a place to stay," Jennyfer said. "And someplace to keep my horse."

"I'm taking her to a hotel," Peter added.

"We're meeting back here tomorrow," Brisco said.

"We'll both be here, bright and early," Peter promised.

At the hotel, Peter and Jennyfer took a room together. After the sun went down, they climbed into bed. Jennyfer was snuggled back against Peter and his arm was over her. She went to sleep, feeling completely comfortable.

Jennyfer woke up the next morning, with Peter still holding her.

A loud banging on the door bolted both her and Peter. He sat up while she stayed under the covers. She propped herself upon one arm to see what was happening. With his gun in one hand, Peter opened the door with the other and pointed the gun.

"Don't shoot an old friend, Pete," Brisco said, very calmly.

Peter put away the gun. "Sorry, Brisco," Peter replied. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to check on Jennyfer," Brisco said.

"Can't you let her get dressed first?," Peter asked.

It was then that Brisco saw Jennyfer was in the room. "You stayed in the same room?," he asked. "You two just met."

"You're my friend, Brisco," Peter said. "Not my father. She'll be downstairs in a bit. Wait there for her."

Brisco walked away as Peter shut the door. Jennyfer sighed.

"Of all things, I gotta make friends with Brisco," Peter said in a neutral manner. "I quit all that stuff that I used to do."

"Robbing banks, trains, and stagecoaches?," Jennyfer smiled. "I read your history in my time. And I really don't see what you're complaining about. This may even extend your life a few more years."

"I never got that pardon," Peter said.

"They lied to you," Jennyfer said. "And I know you know that. It's ancient history."

Peter sighed.

"Besides, you'll make a better living as a bounty-hunter," Jennyfer added.

"Can you shoot?," Peter asked suddenly.

"Hell, yeah," Jennyfer replied. "Since I was a kid. My parents taught me. I come from a long line of farmers and ranchers, guns included." She paused. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I want you to come with me," Peter replied. "I already know that you can ride."

That afternoon, Peter took Jennyfer outside town and set up glass bottles on an abandoned wagon.

"Oh, I see," Jennyfer smiled. "A test. You don't believe me."

"I wanna see for myself," Peter replied.

Jennyfer was holding Peter's world famous "Pete's Piece" and waiting for the command. Peter stepped back behind her.

"Shoot the brown ones," Peter told her.

Jennyfer aimed and fired, taking down each brown bottle with one shot.

"Green!," Peter barked.

Again, Jennyfer took out each green bottle with one bullet.

"Blue!"

Three blue bottles were then destroyed by one bullet each.

"Take out that big one," Peter ordered.

Two shots, both hitting the bottle, took out the largest bottle.

"Happy yet?," Jennyfer asked as she lowered the gun. She looked back at Peter, who was smiling.

"Very," Peter said as she handed him the gun. "You still need a little work on your speed."

"That's not exactly something from my time," Jennyfer smiled. "We just keep guns at home unless we need them. Some people have carry permits. Things change a lot from now to my time."

"Apparently," Peter agreed. "No wonder you'd rather stay here with me."

Jennyfer winked. "I am really gonna like it here," she said. "I can already tell. I made the right decision."

"Well, we are gonna have to beat Brisco and Bowler to the next one and I know it won't be easy," Peter said. "He has the biggest reward that anyone has ever had on him. Every bounty hunter in the country will be looking and we all know how good Brisco and Bowler are."

"Then, we're wasting time," Jennyfer said. She extended "Pete's Piece" to him and waited as he took it.

"I got something for you," Peter said. He took a package from the saddlebag of his new horse and unwrapped it. He handed a shiny silver gun over to Jennyfer. She smiled as she studied it. The silver six-shooter had mother-of-pearl inlaid grips.

"Whoa, I like it," Jennyfer said. "No, wait. I love it."

Peter tossed a black leather holster towards her. Jennyfer caught it, put the gun in it, and put the holster on. She walked to Lantana and untied the rein and mounted up. Jennyfer was a bit small, so she had her own way of mounting. She would grab the front and back of the saddle, jump, and catch her left foot in the stirrup. She would then proceed to mount and ride into the sunset. Or whatever and whenever.

Peter mounted Twister, his buckskin stallion that was once one of Jennyfer's barrel horses. Twister was larger than Rain by one hand and was more high-strung. He was perfect for his new rider. It showed, too. Though Twister sometimes had fought Jennyfer, he never seemed to cross Peter even once.

Jennyfer followed Peter, both horses at a trot.

"Where are we going now?," Jennyfer asked.

"I heard that Brisco was on his way to Cheyenne," Peter replied. "As good as he and Bowler are, that's where we're going also."

At a canter, the two travelers proceeded towards Cheyenne, where they found many bounty hunters had already gathered. A few were also talking about Brisco and Bowler. Peter recognized Brisco's horse near a saloon.

"There's Comet," Peter said. He looked back at Jennyfer, both horses now at a walk. "I'll go see what Brisco knows," he said. "See if you can do some eavesdropping on some of these other hunters. See if you find out anything."

"Sounds good," Jennyfer said.

Peter dismounted Twister as Jennyfer rode on her way.

Jennyfer rode through town at a slow walk, pretending she was just out for a nice ride on a nice day. She would stop near talking bounty hunters and pretend she was straightening the reins or fixing her clothes or anything else as she was really listening to see if anyone had anything to offer.

After awhile, Jennyfer saw that Peter had left the saloon and was about to mount Twister. She rode over.

"Anything?," Peter asked.

"Just rumors, Peter," Jennyfer replied. "Unsubstantiated rumors. How about you? Anything?"

"Brisco was tight-lipped," Peter replied. "He knows that I want this guy so I can try to exchange him for that pardon I'm owed rather than the money."

"You're dwelling too much, Peter," Jennyfer said. She watched as he mounted up and turned his horse to face her. "What did this guy do anyway, to make it that he's worth so much?"

"The man he killed was a cousin of the president," Peter replied. "He made this personal. He said he'll grant anything to anyone who brings this man in. And I want that damned pardon."

"Let's do it," Jennyfer said, knowing that Peter was counting on this.

The couple rode out of town.

Moments later; Brisco, Bowler, and Dixie left the same saloon. Now a bounty hunter herself, Dixie traveled with her man and her friend to track down the many wanted people.

"Pete wants that pardon he was promised years ago," Brisco pointed out. "Why don't we catch up to him, all work together, and split all the reward? His share can be the pardon."

"Why would you do that?," Dixie asked.

"Haven't you noticed that he's not the same man you knew before, Dixie?," Brisco asked. "Bowler, Whip, Aaron, and I were all pardoned. But Pete was never pardoned because we thought he was dead. This could be his chance."

"He rode south," Bowler said. "The last anyone heard, Rusty Williams was headed for Arkansas."

"Let's run," Brisco said.

Brisco, Bowler, and Dixie mounted their horses and trotted out of town. Once out of the populated areas, they galloped the horses until they caught up with Peter and Jennyfer. Brisco called out for the two to wait. Jennyfer stopped her horse immediately and Peter did the same a few seconds later.

"Pete, we'll make a deal with you," Brisco said as he stopped Comet close to Twister.

"What kind of a deal?," Peter asked, slightly suspicious.

"I know why you want Rusty Williams," Brisco said. "Bowler, Dixie, and I will team up with you Jennyfer to take him down. We'll split the reward evenly, but your share will be to trade for the pardon."

Peter smiled. He looked at Jennyfer. She nodded at him.

"I'll take that deal," Peter replied.

Brisco extended his hand and Peter accepted it. The two men shook hands. Everyone then rode on.

As the sun set that evening, Brisco found a good place to camp out for the night. Jennyfer, Dixie, and Peter cared for the horses while Brisco and Bowler got wood and started a campfire. As the group ate, they discussed their plans.

"We all know that Williams will fight like hell to stay free," Bowler said. "I'm glad that Brisco thought of asking Pete and Jennyfer to join up and go for him together. I wish we had Whip with us also."

"Whip is too impulsive," Brisco said. "He's a good kid, but he's not the kind I want on this endeavor. This could be dangerous." He looked at Jennyfer, also dubious of her ability. "And, Jennyfer, I know this is your first," he said. "You're starting at the top of the mountain rather than at the bottom of it. You need to stay close to us and make sure you don't get yourself into a situation you can't get out of."

Jennyfer nodded, knowing that Brisco was right.

"Because of the fact that so many people want this guy, I think we need to take turns on night guard," Bowler suggested. "After all, some people might go to great lengths to stop others from capturing him."

"I'll take first watch," Brisco said. "I slept late this morning anyway."

Everyone else got comfortable. Jennyfer and Peter were once again sleeping snuggled together.

4


	5. Danger Zone

"Let's go, people!"

Brisco, bright and early, shouted at the others to wake up and get ready to move on. Jennyfer, who was often an early-bird herself, was already preparing her horse.

Peter opened his eyes and stared at the sky for a moment and then he also sat up. He kicked away the bedroll and stood up.

Dixie was the last to wake up. She hated waking up. She was in the middle of a four-star dream. She reluctantly got up.

"Come on, people," Bowler said. "We've got a long ride ahead. We need to put some serious miles behind us."

The group was quick to clean up, ready the horses, and be on their way down the trail.

It took two more days to reach Little Rock. Jennyfer had been born in this city and had lived there until she was eight. The 1893 version of her hometown was almost unrecognizable to her. The group stopped near a hotel and dismounted.

"Dixie, you and Jennyfer stay here for now," Brisco said. "Bowler, Pete, and I will see if Williams is here or if anyone knows where he could have gone." Brisco looked at the two men. "Split up," he said. "We'll meet back here in two hours."

Once the men were gone, Jennyfer sighed. "Why do they keep leaving us behind?," she asked.

"You and I are too inexperienced," Dixie replied. "And I think Brisco is a little more protective of you because of where you come from. He told me a lot about your time."

"Not surprised," Jennyfer said.

"We tell each other everything," Dixie replied. "Come on. Let's get moving."

Jennyfer and Dixie walked on.

Peter walked casually along and stopped to let two playing children get past him as they played tag.

"I'm gonna get you!," the boy cried.

"I'm faster!," the girl screeched back.

Peter watched as the two children rounded a corner and leave his sight. He waited, thinking.

"Something wrong?," Jennyfer asked as she approached him.

"No," Peter replied. "Were you following me?"

"Not at first," Jennyfer replied. "But I got bored. So did Dixie." She looked out at the activity in front of them. "This is a big city and it's still not finished growing. It will eventually be divided into Little Rock and North Little Rock. Murray Lock and Dam will be built and then the longest pedestrian bridge in the world will be build on that dam. It will be called the Big Dam Bridge. This city will become famous for a dark moment in American history when the National Guard will have to come in to escort nine black students into a high school, known later as the Little Rock Nine. Arkansas will later become the state with the highest birth rate of spina-bifida, serious gang problem, and the disappearance of an eight-year-old girl who remains missing by the time I met you and Brisco and the others."

"Wow," Peter said, deadpan.

"A lot happens between now and my time," Jennyfer said. "If I stay here, then I will be dead before the worst things I remember: the worst president ever, Nine-Eleven, Katrina, and so much more."

"Brisco dies at ninety-seven in 1955," Peter said. "I die at in 1949 at eighty-eight. Women live longer than men, so you and Dixie will outlive Brisco and me. So, you would likely die in the late nineteen-fifties or early nineteen-sixties."

"Your point being?," Jennyfer asked.

"Is this what you want?," Peter asked. "No more of all that nice equipment that I saw in your home; the television, computer, cars, and so much more."

"So, you want to go to my time?," Jennyfer asked.

"No," Peter replied. "Not really."

"And I like being here," Jennyfer said. "And I am not leaving you."

Peter hugged Jennyfer close to him.

"Don't ask me again," Jennyfer said. "I'm happy with my decision to stay here. I know I'll be happy."

"I'll make sure you're happy," Peter promised her.

The couple walked on their way.

Brisco waited with Comet as Bowler came from one direction and Dixie came from another. Moments later, Peter and Jennyfer arrived at the meeting point.

"I found out something," Brisco said. "Williams came through here earlier this week. It seems that he's heading towards Florida and one man said he mentioned Daytona."

"That's not a big town yet," Bowler said. "It was just founded twenty years ago."

"It's growing fast," Peter said. "People like the beaches. Florida has thousands of miles of beaches."

"Then, I guess we're going to the beach," Bowler said, not looking forward to it.

The group mounted their horses and rode east. After days of riding, a road sign told the group that they were fifty miles from their desired destination.

A noise alerted the group.

"Let's get off the road," Brisco said.

The group quickly left the road and hid in the thick web of trees.

Rusty Williams and his newly-acquired gang of four came galloping down the road. The gang stopped and were ready to grab their guns.

"They're planning to grab that stage," Brisco said as he saw the approaching stagecoach. "We need to stop them."

The stagecoach was getting closer. The man holding the reins was unaware of what was happening as he sang to himself. Inside the stagecoach were an elderly woman, a couple, and a young child. The little girl was playing with her doll, trying to pass the time as she fought the boredom.

"Get ready, men," Williams told his men.

Guns in their hands, the men watched the stagecoach carefully. As it grew closer, the men sprang into action. They began to gallop alongside the coach. One man grabbed the coach and pulled himself upon it. He climbed to the top of it. It was hard to hold on since the stagecoach was bouncing around.

Inside the coach, the couple was desperately trying to protect their daughter. The child, crying and screaming, clung to her parents. The doll was in a crumpled heap on the floor of the coach.

"Come on," Brisco ordered his group.

The sounds of numerous thundering hooves circled the area. Bowler pulled himself up onto the coach to go after the man on the luggage.

Jennyfer rode alongside the coach. The woman inside was still trying to protect the girl. "Please, take her!," the woman screeched. She shoved the girl through the window. Jennyfer reached, helping the child as the girl grabbed her around the waist and pulled herself onto the horse behind the woman. Jennyfer slowed Rain to a trot and followed a few feet behind. The girl clung to her.

Jennyfer put Rain back into a canter and kept up with the action.

Brisco rode towards Williams and tackled him from his horse. The two horses galloped away as the men fought. While the others went after the stagecoach and to stop the robbery attempt, Brisco and Peter fought with Williams. Jennyfer stopped near the fight. She couldn't shoot. She might accidentally hit either Brisco or Peter.

Brisco tossed Williams' gun aside. He and Peter finally managed to restrain Williams. Brisco tied Williams' hands behind him.

"Girl OK?," Brisco asked.

"Just shaken," Jennyfer said.

Moments later, Bowler and the others returned with the stagecoach and stopped. As the couple jumped out, Peter lifted the child off of Jennyfer's horse. The girl ran to her parents. Her father handed her the doll. The parents clung to their child. The elderly woman thanked the group for their help. The driver did the same.

"The others are tied to a tree up the road," Bowler said. "Looks like everyone is all right."

"Let's take these guys in," Brisco said. He jerked Williams to get him walking.

"Let's go," Dixie smiled.

Dixie and Jennyfer both had a very eventful first-time bounty chase. And they both knew it was the life they wanted.

3


	6. Home

Jennyfer prepared her horse as Peter stood a few yards away. The big smile on his face was all anyone needed to see how he felt as he stared at the paper in his hands. The pardon he had long desired was now secured. The long-broken promise was finally fulfilled.

"Peter, let's go," Jennyfer said. "We can't spend all day staring at that. I'm much prettier."

Peter rolled the paper up and put it into the saddlebag. His horse, next to Rain, was already ready to get moving. He looked at Jennyfer. "Yes, you are much prettier," he told her.

As the couple mounted their horses, Brisco and Bowler and Dixie rode up and stopped.

"Pete, I hear that you are now the happiest man alive," Dixie said. "Congratulations."

"Are you gonna keep your promise, Pete?," Brisco asked. "To stay legitimate now?"

"Yeah, I've got my new career," Peter replied. "And I like it."

"Well, stay clean, Pete," Brisco said. "Don't give me a reason to have to hunt you down again."

"That won't happen," Peter replied. He looked at Bowler and added, "Count on it."

"Don't disappoint that woman of yours," Bowler smiled. "She loves you more than anything."

"You mess up again, Pete, you could end up separated from her forever," Dixie warned. "Don't let that happen."

"Jennyfer, do you plan on staying here or trying to convince Pete to go back with you?," Brisco asked.

"I'm staying here," Jennyfer replied. "I love it here."

"You can do without all those things I saw back there?," Brisco asked as he leaned forward on the saddle horn. "Without the television, the computers, that internet, and those nice cars?"

"Those are all nice things," Jennyfer said. "But they can also clutter up your mind. And some people let them replace human contact. And, a car cannot love you back like a horse can."

"Well, do what makes you happy, Jennyfer," Brisco said. "Since you're staying, I'll see you soon."

Brisco, Bowler, and Dixie rode on their way with their horses trotting.

"What about us?," Jennyfer asked. "Where are we going?"

"Let's find out," Peter replied. He kicked Twister, riding off at a canter. Jennyfer gave Rain a kick and followed him.

Author's Notes:

1. Peter Hutter (John Pyper-Ferguson) carries a nickel-plated Colt .45 Single Action Army Revolver, famously known as Pete's Piece.

2. Brisco County, Jr. (Bruce Campbell) carries a Single Action Army revolver, a 7 1/2" Cavalry model with custom carved grips that once belonged to his father.

3. A Meteor 10-gauge sawed off side by side shotgun appears to be the main firearm carried by Lord Bowler (Julius Carry) in the series. He carries the sawed-off shotgun in a rifle sling on his back.

2


End file.
